


Sounds Like a Plan

by SirenSupreme



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSupreme/pseuds/SirenSupreme
Summary: Reader gets attacked while waiting outside of a store for someone, good thing that someone is Medic.





	Sounds Like a Plan

 

  
It all happened so fast...the struggle, the shouting, a silver flash right in front of your right eye, then they began to run off. They took your wallet too. Got you while you were off guard. If you didn't have nothing but singles in there, and if they didn't pull a blade on you, they'd be so freaking dead. One lucky bastard that street rat was.

 

Then the pain set in, a sharp, stinging pain in your cornea. On your knees now, hot liquid began to blur your sight, some tears and some blood. The salt began to irritate the wound. The street in front of you was tinted red. It was a pretty deep gash. The robust stench of iron that filled your nostrils and steadily dripped down onto your legs would've made you gag if you weren't so used to it by now.

 

Not even realizing it, you began to shout. Shout at the crook who did this to you. Shout from the stinging pain that forced you to shut both your eyes.  
Then a gloved hand firmly rested on your shoulder, but you didn’t stop. Not for a second.

 

"Why are you yelling? What has happened?" It was Medic. The two of you were both set out into town to grab some emergency supplies for the base. Not a big deal, in and out, so you decided to wait outside. It was kind of funny, really, you never pegged this little old town to be one with any crime. Not at all.  
He stopped once he saw the trail of the dark, crimson liquid, his face fell.

 

"This." You answered as simply as you could without hiccuping. The tears haven’t stopped, and neither has your rage. You couldn’t believe that some civilian was able to do this to you, but it’s not like you were down. The urge to fight steadily coursed through your body.  
“They stole my money too.” Medic kneeled next to you. A grim look of mixed worry and understanding on his face.

 

He called your name clearly, “Listen, I will help you get back to base, and I will fix your eye with my Medi Gun. That sounds like a good plan, ja?” His usually loveable German accent couldn’t do much to put out the flame in your soul. What really hurt wasn’t the gash, but your pride. You’re a professional killer for goodness sakes! How could this have happened?  
Maybe you were overreacting...maybe. I mean, anybody else would be upset if this had happened to them. Of course.  
Medic noticed your internal distress and tried to lightly grab your attention to by once more by saying your name.

 

You forced your good eye open and looked up at him. His light blue-gray eyes were always so striking and beautiful. The moonlight was highlighting the blues so gracefully that you just wanted to look at them all day. Letting out a sigh, you began, “You knew that that would work, didn’t you?” Medic smiled. A rare and soft one.

 

“Yes, I did.” Even though the tight, raw feeling in your chest made you feel as if you’d implode at any second, you let out a tired chuckle.

 

“But of course.” He nodded and brushed some stray hair out of your face and began to clean your wound and wrap your head in some spare bandages with practiced skill that only he could do. Not once had he mentioned any outlandish experiments. You were impressed.  
You mumbled a quiet thanks once he was finished and let him help you up off of the ground.

 

Hands still locked and the exchanging of gentle glances and smiles, with a few worried ones from Medic, the two of you began your trip back to base.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Medic is the cutest man to ever grace my existence, the end.
> 
> It was short and sweet, plus some pretty good practice for when I might want to do something bigger. Baby steps, my dudes.
> 
> But still, any tips on how to make it a bit more lengthy? (Or any tips.)
> 
> By the way, thanks for reading!


End file.
